For My Sensei
by Sparoe
Summary: "I can help you." Those words triggered a chain of event that would send Teddie on the ride of his life. It would hurt, there was no denying it, yet it would all be worth it. Yes, because it was all for Sensei.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness laced with confusion. Silence broken by heavy breathing triggered by fear.

"I can help you." The man's voice came from a corner of the room and Teddie squinted his eyes to try and see if he could make out something, anything, yet there was only more darkness.

"H..Help me?" He repeated, straining to move only to discover that he was bound, helpless.

"That's correct." The voice came from a different part of the room this time, yet Teddie hadn't even heard the footsteps. "For you do know that you are the weakest link, right?" Although there was no eye contact, Teddie's eyes dropped towards the direction of the floor. "You are only causing problems for your leader." His head shot up at the title as the familiar face popped into his mind.

"Sensei." He whispered.

"Yes, your 'Sensei'. He pities you, I hope that you have come to realize this. You only have their friendship because they feel sorry for you but," fingers entered his hair out of no where and he shivered as the ran down his neck, "I can help you."

Teddie's mind was having trouble digesting the words at first, running then over until he completed the loop before he swallowed and whispered, "h..how..?"

He could almost hear the smile radiating off the other man's lips. "I will make you stronger." His breath tickled Teddie's ear, "once we are finished here, there will be nothing that you can't handle. You must trust me. Though it might not seem like it at first, but everything I do will make things better for your 'Sensei'." The last word was almost a sneer but Teddie didn't noticed, more focused on the words then the tone.

"Okay." He whispered, biting back the fear that was creeping as a hand started to run down his shirt. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" The hand was getting dangerously low and Teddie wanted to wiggle away but he was stuck. A shiver was running down the base of his spine and he tried to suppress it the best he could be he was sure that the other man could feel it, with their bodies being so close and with his hands all over his body, there was no way that he couldn't feel ever little move that Teddie made.

"Yes." He said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, but it was off no use as it quivered. "I will do it." He took a deep breath, pausing for the moment trying to build some kind of composure before speaking once, "for my Sensei."


	2. Chapter 2

It felt strange, being touched like this. Fingers feeling places that not even he had felt. He squirmed unintentionally, whimpering as he did so. He didn't like it. The more the touching continued, the more painfully it started to get. 'No!' He wanted to scream. 'Stop!' He wanted it all to end as the discomfort and pain grew and the fingers became more intimate.

A scream exited his lips as pain ricocheted through his body. The sounds echoed and filled the corners of the small room. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He wished that he could do something, to break free from this man, or at least silence himself, but he was beyond that line. It was stupid, he was experiencing something that he didn't even know what it was called.

When it was over with, he curled up into a ball and sobbed. Even over the volume of his tears he could hear the man snort.

"No wonder you are the weakest link." He poked Teddie in the stomach with his toe. "You cry like a baby when you should be a man." He snorted again and stood straight up and turned to walk out the door. "Oh," he called over his shoulder, "make sure you remember where you are, I expect you back here in three days time." With that he left the sobbing blond in darkness.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time had pasted when his tears had finally run out, at least for the moment. He tried to move, but it caused more pain. 'I have to get up.' he thought, forcing himself to stand, even though his body felt stiff. He felt dirty, if that was even a valid feeling, and he didn't want to look down at himself, not knowing what he would find. He felt around in the dark until he managed to find his clothes and dressed with shaky hands. He stumbled around until he was able to find the door and walked numbly through a short hallway before letting himself outside.

He didn't want to look around. Didn't want to remember his place but he had to. He knew that he had to come back here in order to help Sensei. He bit his lip as he forced his eyes upwards to take a good look around the area, even though it was hard to do so. Once he was sure that he would remember, his gaze was cased downwards once more as he quickly made his way home.

To his luck, there was no one there when he stepped inside. He remembered at that moment that Yosuke was being forced to help out at Junes, which was where he himself was suppose to be as well. He shook off the thought as he made his way up the stairs, grabbing his pajamas and a towel before entering the bathroom. His legs gave out and he landed with a thud on the bathroom floor. Tears worked there way out of his eyes and his body began to shake. He brought his knees to his chest as a weak sob escaped his lips. 'No. I don't wanna cry.' He thought, but he was helpless against the war of his body. Still crying he undressed, finally looked down at the damage of his body.

He was covered in red and white, like the flag of the country he was living in. Beneath that where places on his skin he was sure was going to bruise, though there weren't to many of those. He was dirty, covered in a mix of his own fluids and the ones of a man who's name he didn't know. There must be a name for people like this, but what did he know. He turned the water hotter than he could take and tried to revive at least some feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't sure how long he had been in the shower, however the water had turned ice cold, making him shiver as he stepped out. He looked himself over in the mirror after wiping the steam off as best as he could.

While he looked a lot better than he had when he first entered the shower, he didn't feel clean inside. He didn't believe that there was enough soup to handle such a job. He then took a moment to look at his old clothes, which were dirty and stained with blood. It made him want to scream just looking at the stains as memories flickered into his mind from the nights horrible events. He wasn't sure what to do with the clothes, since it would be dangerous to leave them around incase someone where to find them.

He dressed himself in his pajamas and awkwardly, since walking wasn't all the joyful, went tot he kitchen and grabbed some plastic bags. Making his way back to the bathroom he tripled bagged the clothes and deposed of them into a dumpster near the house.

Once the job had been taken care of, he went upstairs with the intent of crawling into bed and trying to sleep when the sound of the front door opening reached his ears just as he entered his bedroom. He poked his head out of the doorway just as Yosuke reached the top of the stairs.

"You! Where were you? You were suppose to be at Junes tonight! Because you pulled a no-show I had to do twice the work!"

Yosuke was standing right in front of him now and he stepped back to make room in between them as he tried to think of something to say that would sound normal, even though he was feeling less than normal at the moment.

"I was trying to score a hot stud?" he offered lamely, though it was with out his normal amount of excitement. Luckily for him Yosuke was too angry at him to notices the difference.

"Dude! You don't even know what that means!" Yosuke yelled, nearly foaming at the lips with annoyance, "whatever, I'm going to bed." With that Yosuke walked past Teddie and entered the bedroom. He loudly got ready to bed before shoving himself under the covers.

Teddie stood in the doorway for a few more minutes before he followed suit and crawled into bed, softly crying himself to sleep.


End file.
